onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. 9
| jname = Mr.9（ミスター・ナイン） | rname = Misutā Nain | ename = Mr. 9 | first = Chapter 103; Episode 62 | affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Baroque Works Frontier Agent (former); Bounty Hunter | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | 4kids eva = Michael Sinterniklaas | Funi eva = Chris Patton }} Mr. 9 is Miss Wednesday's former assigned partner during her infiltration of Baroque Works. Appearance Mr. 9 is a middle aged man donned with long red hair with a crown on top, and his agent number is written on his cheeks. He wears green royal clothes along with an ornate red scarf. His attire makes him look like a prince or a king, even though it is false. After two years, his hair is much longer, and he has grown a mustache. He wears a different, longer scarf, and he has erased his agent numbers. His clothes also look different from his previous ones. Personality His favorite phrase is "Bye bye, baby"; his last words to Miss Wednesday before he attempts to hold off Mr. 5. Unlike Officer Agents, who believe that friendship is a sign of weakness, Mr. 9 is shown to value friendship and loyalty highly since he fought for Vivi to allow her to escape. Abilities and Powers Mr. 9 was skilled enough to become a Frontier Agent. He uses his metal bats in conjunction with his acrobatic skills to deal damage to foes. His body is quite flexible, as he is able to perform several acrobatic jumps and cartwheels. Despite this, he is a weak foe; his acrobatics being useless against Officer Agents such as Mr. 5 and is clumsy enough to fall off a building unprovoked while fighting Zoro. Weapons Mr. 9 wields two steel bats, a pun as he uses his bats in conjunction with his "acro''bat''ics". With the momentum generated from his acrobatics, they can be quite powerful. He also hides steel ropes within them, normally used to subdue foes, as shown when he was fighting against Zoro. However, it was used against him, causing his defeat. He also used a bazooka during the Reverse Mountain Arc. He was also seen weilding a pistol, when first introduced. Attacks * : A pair of steel bats which, when coupled with his acrobatics, create a powerful close-combat attack. * : His other attack, which uses the steel rope inside the bats which to simply bind the opponent. This attack had little effect on Roronoa Zoro and Mr. 5. History Employment in Baroque Works He and Vivi (known as Miss Wednesday at the time) meet the Straw Hat Pirates during the Reverse Mountain Arc while trying to kill Laboon to be used as food for their bounty hunting partners at Whiskey Peak. The Straw Hats gave them a ride later after they accidentally lost their Log Pose. After Vivi was exposed by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, Mr. 9 tried to hold them off to allow her to escape as he had grown fond of Vivi during their time together, declaring that they were still partners (effectively placing their loyalty to one another before loyalty to Baroque Works, an act frowned upon by Mr. 5). Unfortunately, Mr. 5 apparently hits him with a Nose Cannon attack that knocked Mr. 9 into a river. Two Years Later Mr. 9 is shown two years later alive and well, still living in Whiskey Peak. He had a child with Miss Monday and is seen playing with the infant by throwing him in the air with his baseball bats. '' One Piece Manga '' - Vol. 64 Chapter 632, After the time skip, still living in Whiskey Peak with his wife Miss Monday. Major Battles *Mr. 9 vs. Roronoa Zoro *Mr. 9 vs. Mr. 5 Trivia * In a character poll, Mr. 9 is currently ranked the 122nd most popular character in One Piece. * The Mr. 9 pair has a "performing" theme with dancing and acrobatics. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Baroque Works Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Twin Capes Characters Category:Whiskey Peak Characters